Unbeknownst
by ThatOnePwnda
Summary: OT5! (Ryoma/Tezuka/Fuji/Atobe/Sanada) Ryoma Nightwalker, a vampire, is wanted by the hunters! Dead or Alive! But, instead of being captured by the hunters, he's caught by four hot men?
1. Prologue

**Hello minna!~ I'm new to FanFiction and this is my first fanfic o.o I was inspired by some of the POT vampire fanfics, but I decided to take a twist. I might continue this story or not depend on the reviews and etc… Please review!**

_Their footsteps echoed behind me as I dashed through each alleyway finding an escape. Using the darkness to my advantage, I tossed garbage cans in their way to slow them down. I used this moment as a chance to duck in an alley and hope they run past me. As soon as I heard them go past me, I ran in the opposite direction towards a desolate street. I was getting tired. I knew I couldn't keep going any longer. I needed…food…blood._

_I sniffed a few times…I smelled…food. I ran towards that unknown source without a care given by my situation._

* * *

"_Saa, Kei-chan is going to be mad because we're late. Isn't that right Kuni-chan?" Fuji said. _

"_Hmph." Tezuka replied. _

_The two were walking back from a middle school reunion. _

"_It's so creepy on this road at night Kunimitsu. Saa, I hope nothing happens." _

"_I think so-" Tezuka began, but was cut off by a sudden force. He thought he just saw a pair of yellow eyes flash by._

"_KUNIMITSU!" Fuji shouted as he ran towards Tezuka to help him. _

_A sharp pain tingled through Tezuka's neck. A cool liquid flowed down his neck. He looked down and saw fierce golden eyes. Tezuka tensed once more as he realized the mysterious boy was biting him and drinking his blood._

_The boy's golden eyes enlarged and snapped out of his faze and got off of Tezuka._

"_KUNIMITSU!" Fuji hollered as he finally reached Tezuka who was lying flat on his bottom staring at something._

"_That- something, no someone just bit my neck." Tezuka pointed at the golden eyed boy._

"_HEY-!" Fuji began but then the boy fell down to the ground unconscious._

"_Who is this boy Kunimitsu?" _

"_I think he's a vampire...Syu I think we should take him back from the mansion."_

"_Nande? He just tried to attack you just now!"_

"_I know, but he seemed desperate just now. There must be a reason. You can't change my mind Syu. I'm going to carry him back."_

"_Okay, Kuni. But does your neck hurt?"_

"_No. Let's go."_

_Tezuka picked up the small boy and with Fuji they walked back to Atobe's mansion._


	2. Scarlet Snow

**Good day to everyone today ^^ I'm probably going to only update once (or twice if I'm lucky) for the next 2 weeks due to the fact I started a story right before I had finals ._. Yes, I know stupid decision and I have sports afterschool to make it worse. Anyways please enjoy this chapter and review please! :)**

"Kunimitsu, Syusuke! You're late." Atobe nagged Tezuka and Fuji walked in to his mansion.

"What is this Kunimitsu? Who is that you're carrying?" Atobe asked as he blocked Tezuka's path.

Before Tezuka could speak, "Ahh, we were walking back from the reunion and this boy attacked Tezuka. He bit his neck. But anyways we decided to take him in because he looks like he needs help." Fuji nodded to the sleeping, but ragged black haired boy.

"What is all this ruckus? I'm trying to read." Sanada asked as he came out to see what's going on.

"Genichiro, Kunimitsu and Syusuke have brought this boy who attacked Kunimitsu!"

"But, Keigo he's in need of help. No matter what, I'm bringing him in and I'm going to help him. Also, I think we should help him. It's a strange feeling." Tezuka stated.

"I don't see the point Keigo, but I know you can't change Tezuka's mind. Anyhow the boy looks interesting." Said Sanada who looked at the boy admiringly.

"Besides I can't shake this feeling of wanting to help him." Sanada added.

"Same here." Fuji agreed.

"Ahh. I'm defeated okay, I give up. Take him in.", Atobe gestured towards the door.

"Ariagtou Keigo!" Fuji happily said and kissed Atobe on the cheek.

"Tch." Atobe replied.

* * *

They all walked back to the house. Sanada went back to reading and then started on cooking for everyone (all the servants were going to be away for a few days). Atobe went to his office and made some final adjustments to his work. Tezuka and Fuji settled the unknown boy into one of Atobe's guestrooms. Fuj brought out a first aid kit and tended the boy's injuries. Tezuka went to make some tea for him and Fuji.

When Tezuka came back Fuji said, "Saa, taking a closer look at the boy he sure is pretty cute. Ne, Kuni-chan?"

'Fuji is right. The boy is pretty cute. He had green undertones to his raven hair. His petite face was complimented by his cat-like eyes. The boy had light skin. Although he was small you can see his muscles.' Tezuka thought.

"It looks he's been hurt pretty bad, but anyways I've finished tending to his injuries. Let me look at the bite marks Kunimitsu."

"When he bit me I felt a strange tingle through my neck. It didn't hurt like I thought I would. How does it look Syu?"

"Ahh, it's exactly what it looks like. Two bite marks on your neck. Otherwise it's still swollen and on it's way to recovering." Fuji said.

"How's the boy?" Atobe questioned walking into the room.

"He's suffered a few injuries but nothing major. He looks so small. Saa, I want to violate him." Fuji said.

"Syu! I'll make you run laps." Tezuka threatened.

"Maa maa, don't worry Kuni-chan. I was joking."

Sanada entered the room. "Everyone dinner is ready. Let the boy rest."

"Okay, okay." The tensai**(1)** said. Everyone followed Sanada back down to Atobe's exaggerated dining room.

* * *

_"Ryoma look it's snowing."_

_"Kirei~**(2) **Can we go play in the snow nii-san**(3)**?"  
_

_The big unknown figure that held my hand chuckled, "Of course Ryoma."_

_I went towards the blanket of snow and spun around a few times. _

_"Ahahaha." Laughed the blurry figure who held my hand. _

_We played in the snow for awhile, but then we were interrupted by someone who was running through the streets shouting,__"Everyone! The hunters are coming! The hunters are coming! They have silver weapons! Everyone hurry! Move! Move!"_

_"Ryoma go back to house. Okay? Stay in the cellar and lock it until you don't hear anymore shouting. "_

_"What about you nii-san?"_

_"Nii-san will come in soon with you don't worry Ryoma. Be a good boy and stay in."_

_"Okay nii-san." I headed back towards the house cellar and locked it. For awhile, I heard some shouting."_

_"Nii-san is taking too long. Maybe I should go check up on him."_

_I unlocked the cellar door and went to take a peek behind the front door to see what Nii-san was doing._

_Instead of nii-san that I saw, I saw a red covered person who looked like my nii-san lying on the floor. The soft blanket of white snow was now covered in scarlet stains._

_I ran out of the door, "Nii-san? Is that really you?"_

_"RYOMA! NO GO BACK HURRY!" _

_It was my nii-san. I backed away from nii-san and tripped over some snow and fell._

_"THERE'S ANOTHER ONE!" I heard a voice shout._

_Too late to react, someone punched me from behind._

_"RYOMA!" I heard nii-san shout._

_Slowly losing consciousness, I heard something, no someone say, _

_"Ryoma whatever you do. Survive. Live on for the family. Live for me. Be strong. Keep going..." _

_That was the last thing I heard before the sea of black washed over me..._

_But, just right before my consciousness vanished I thought, 'The snow can be so cruel. I hate it."_

* * *

**(1)Tensai-Genius, Fuji was known as a genius remember?**

**(2)Kirei-Pretty in Japanese**

**(3)Nii-san means older brother in Japanese**


	3. Sweet Something

**'= thoughts "=talking **

_"Ryoma whatever you do. Survive. Live on for the family. Live for me. Be strong. Keep going..."_

_That was the last thing I heard before the sea of black washed over me..._

_But, just right before my consciousness vanished I thought, 'The snow can be so cruel. I hate it.'_

* * *

(Ryoma POV)

I woke up. "Ahh, it was that dream again.." I said.

Waking up from my "sleep", I realized I was in an unfamiliar place. The pillow and bed were too soft to be mine. The room was was too lavish for my liking. Looking at my body I realized somebody cleaned and bandaged all my wounds.

Slowly getting up, my body was very sore. "Itai"**(1)** I winced. Carefully moving towards the door, I put my ear against it to hear if anyone was near. Not hearing any movements I decided to open the door and walk slowly down the long hallway. Looking out the windows I saw it was evening now. 'Thank god. Although we vampires can stand the sun, we were more weak in it.' I thought. Looking at my surroundings, the person who caught me must be pretty rich I thought.

Walking cautiously through hallway after hallway, I found a set of stairs going down to the first floor. I quietly walked down the stairs, not daring to make a sound.

At the bottom of the stairs someone from another room said, "Saa, I wonder how that boy is now."

Realizing they were talking about me, I quickly went to hide behind one of the plush sofas. Only one eye peeking behind the sofa to look at the strangers.

"It's been a few days, he hasn't woken up. Not even a little movement." A voice lower than the first one said.

"Let's go check up on him. We have to change his bandages. Let's go Gen-chan."

'The first person who spoke had light chestnut hair, but his eyes are closed. Weird. The second person, who's name is "Gen-chan" I think, followed behind. He had jet black hair and sharp brown eyes. He wore a solemn expression. Unlike the other one, the chestnut hair, had a gentle looking face.' I observed.

The two walked up the stairs probably to the room I was in.

I smelled something sweet, wait no, I smelled two things that were sweet. I haven't had any food for awhile now that I thought of it. Carefully walking around to find the unknown sweet source, I went into a few rooms that were filled with a bunch of useless stuff on display. Going into the next room, I realized there were two people in there. I hid behind one of the book shelves above Ryoma was a huge portrait of somebody.

Sniffing once more, it was those two! Who smelled sweet. They were sitting in another one of those numerous living rooms I suppose.

"Ne, Keigo. What do you think of the boy honestly? Genichiro, Syu, and I had this weird unknown feeling of wanting to help him. It's strange." said the one with dark almond hair and glasses.

"Hmph. Ore-sama thinks he looks pretty interesting in fact. While he's sleeping...he looks so adorable." Lusted the one with black purplish hair.

'Huh, narcissistic much? Ore-sama my ass more like Monkey King.' Ryoma thought.

"Anyways, Ore-sama thinks we should keep him. It seems that he was running away from something. That's what you said, right Kunimitsu?"

"Maybe he was lost or something. He looks about 13. We should take him to the police to find out if there's someone missing or not."

Hearing this, Ryoma shot up from his hiding place and hit the portrait.

* * *

(Kunimitsu POV)

"Maybe he was lost or something. He looks about 13. We should take him to the police to find out if there's someone missing or not." Right after he said that, there was a huge crash behind him and Keigo.

"What was that!?" Atobe shrieked.

They looked behind and saw the same boy who was supposedly recovering upstairs.

"Tch." The boy smirked.

"Kunimitsu, Keigo! The boy is gone Syusuke and I don't know where he-" Genichiro shouted but stopped when he saw the petite boy standing in front of him.

"Who are you people?" The boy asked. He tensed up when Syusuke and Genichiro came in. The boy looked ready to fight, but we could still see he was tired and hasn't fully recovered yet.

"Maa maa. Calm down, we're not trying to hurt you. Instead Kunimitsu and I *Syu gestured towards me* found you injured. So, we decided to bring you here to our lover's mansion *Syu pointed at Keigo* and to bandage your injuries."

"Hahahaha. Mhmmm. Is that so? Do you know what I am? Who I am? And your decision was to take me in and heal me? And then return me to the wonderful policemen and find out if I'm a lost child running away from home? Ha, funny." The petite boy cruelly laughed.

"Oh, and for your information, I'm not 13. I'm way older than you think I am." The golden cat-eyed boy stared at me.

His eyes shot shivers down my back. The more I stared into his eyes, the more I saw loneliness and pain in it. I just wanted to go up to him and hug him right now.

* * *

(Ryoma POV)

"Oh, and for your information, I'm not 13. I'm way older than you think I am." I stared at the stoic looking male.

'Damn, I'm about to go insane in here. All of them are so hot. They all have sweet blood. The room is being filled with their scent. _The sweetness. The blood. The food. Them._ I want it all right now. But, one of them said they're going to turn me in to the police. Tch. I need to run away and find some other food. Staying here would only drive me crazy.I need to go.' I bitterly thought.

"Ore-sama suggests you stay here with us. I'll provide you with all your needs!" Stated the Monkey King.

_so..Hungry..._

"Shut up Monkey King I don't need your help." I hissed.

'The Monkey King was getting on my nerves. The smell in the room was starting to get to me. '

"Saa, well then what would you like for us to do.?" Asked the Syusuke person.

_I..need...Blood..._

"To leave me alone." I dryly replied.

_Food..._

_"_Hey are you okay?" Asked the solemn looking male.

_so...Sweet..._

_"_Wait what?" I asked.

'Wasn't I fine besides the injuries I mean.'

"He doesn't look that well." Stated the stoic man.

_I...need..some..._

'Looking at myself I realized my fangs were slowly coming out and I was breathing heavily.'

"C'mon let's go back to the room I think you need more rest." Said the Syusuke person.

_Can't...Take...it..._

"You dared to turn down ore-samas offer!?" raved the Monkey King.

_anymore..._

"Shut up...SHUT UP!" I fumed unable to control myself any longer. I jumped on Monkey King and aimed for his neck.

"HEY! What are you doing!?" He shouted underneath Ryoma. Those were his last words as he was met by a tingling pain on the side of his neck.

_So...sweet..._

* * *

(Keigo POV)

'Where am I? Wasn't I just talking with the little boy? And then after that he...' I thought.

"Minna he's awake!" said Syusuke and gathered everyone except the boy around my bed.

"Syu what just happened?" I croaked.

"The boy jumped on to you, bit your neck, and then drank your blood to the point of you passing out." Genichiro bluntly stated.

"He- WHAT? Where is he now? Is he a vampire!?"

"To answer your question, yes I am a vampire, I drank your blood to the point of making you pass out, it was delicious by the way and I'm right here." The golden-eyed boy answered with a smirk.

"Saa, you really are a vampire."

"Mhmm. Never mind about what I said before Monkey King, maybe I'll stay for awhile in your house." He glared at me.

Those eyes full of pure loneliness. How could I refuse?

"Fine, but Ore-sama wants to know your name and background."

"My name is Ryoma, but for the rest about me, you find out yourselves." He mockingly replied and left the room.

"He looks so lonely.." said Kunimitsu. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"His eyes, they just somehow stare into your soul screaming for help." I added.

"Kei-chan, how do you feel right now?" Syusuke asked me.

"Fine, but a bit light-headed."

"That's good, it seemed he hasn't drank blood for awhile." Genichiro noted.

"Probably, but I've heard a few vampires have been around Tokyo for awhile.." Kunimitsu mentioned.

"That's absurd! Anyhow, Ore-sama thinks we should take care of the boy for awhile. There's been this voice in my head telling me to help him..Odd."

"Saa, we did too. I have a bad feeling something is going to happen."

* * *

**Hi everyone! Gahhh. I tried to make this chapter long, the other chapters for the next 2 weeks will be short. Yes, I know what you're thinking, 'she just started this story and what!?' I have my reasons. I might make a chapter explaining the character's lives before this (but not Ryoma's hehehe you'll see) Please review if you think I should :) Ok, anyways have a good read and please review!**

**(1) Itai- Ouch**


	4. Hidden Pain

_"Probably, but I've heard a few vampires have been around Tokyo for a while.." Kunimitsu mentioned._

_"That's absurd! Anyhow, Ore-sama thinks we should take care of the boy. There's been this voice in my head telling me to help him..Odd."_

_"Saa, we did too. I have a bad feeling something is going to happen."_

* * *

(Ryoma POV)

'Hmm...Should I tell them everything? 'Tch. They wouldn't understand. They're just humans with sweet blood. Mmm, now that I notice, the four of them all have sweet blood. Shouldn't a vampire have already attacked them already? Especially since there is four of them the smell would be stronger? Ah whatever, I shouldn't be sitting here wondering about them. I think tonight I'm going to go out and gather information. Haven't been here in a long time. I guess I'll go to 'that' place.' I thought lying down on my bed.

'Since drinking Monkey King's blood, my wounds have completely healed and now my power is back up to around 30%. That should be enough for defeating low-level vampires.' I calculated.

'I think I'll take a nap before I leave tonight...' As I fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

(Kunimitsu POV)

'So many things have happened this past few days...The vampire boy attacking me. Keigo bitten by him. This Ryoma person had more secrets that burdened him than we thought. And he won't tell us a single thing.' I deeply thought.

"Hey Kunimitsu." Syusuke softly said as he sat down next to me on my bed. He gently touched my face and aimed for my lips.

For awhile, we just sat there kissing slowly turning it into a rough, passionate one.

I slowly pulled away from him, "Syu...I-"

"Am worried about Ryoma? Don't worry...we all are... Saa, I hope he'll share with us of what he's been through and who he really is... I, no we really want to help him..It's like finding a lost kitten in the rain and wondering when he'll come up to you and sit on your lap to thank you."

I chuckled lightly at the thought, "That's true Syu. How's Genichiro and Keigo?"

"Genichiro went to check on Ryoma. He's probably sleeping since it's still sunny outside. And Keigo is still in bed, but answering calls."

"Syu, do you think it's dangerous to keep someone like Ryoma here?"

"Saa, perhaps so..but I think it is worth the risk. Besides that voice in your head, mine, Kei-chan, and Gen-chan have all heard a voice saying something like, '_Help this boy...for he will help you back.' "__  
_

_"_That's true, there's something more to this boy than just being a vampire..."

"He's quite cute, that's what. Maybe, we should add him to our group? Kei-can and Gen-chan have already been lusting after him... You and I as well." Syu said as he bit my ear.

"Hmmmm, maybe. I guess we've accepted him as a vampire now. All we need now is to get to know him better and set out a bait." Pulling Syu closer and attacking him back.

* * *

_"All of you follow me.'' The hunter commanded us. __We were following him on a path which led to a huge gray stoned building looming over the dreary hills._

_"You demons all wait until it is your turn to enter the room. Don't even try to escape while we look away. For, we have silver traps and paths just set out for you." The dirty hunter spit at us._

_We were all chained by the neck and feet. Falling in line one by one right behind each other. The shackles danced along the ground, mocking me as I slowly moved my dirty feet. My throat itch for I had no water in such a long time and my stomach rumbled from lack of food and blood. __Some of the hunters just stood in front of us taunting a piece of bread just inches away from our faces. __They stood near us at all times, with silver weapons just a touch away. With that, there was no chance of trying to escape for we were weakened and threatened by the number of silver weapons. _

_I could feel the heat radiating from the metal trying to burn away my skin._

_Then, a vampire, probably no more than ten years old, walked up to one of the hunters and begged with innocent wide eyes, "Mister, may I have some bread?"_

_"You? Bread? AHAHAHAHA. How funny kid. Don't you monsters just drink blood? Why do you need human food? You've fed on us for thousands of years. What have we ever done to you? HUH? What did we do to deserve our loved ones to be feasted upon by things like you!? CAN YOU ANSWER THAT FOR ME? CAN YOU, A MONSTER WHO'S BEEN DRINKING BLOOD FOR ALL THEIR LIVES ANSWER THAT? WOULD YOU EVEN KNOW THE PAIN OF LOSING A LOVED ONE!? OF COURSE NOT, YOU ARE ALL IMMORTAL." screamed the insane hunter._

_All the vampires looked down at the floor taking in the thoughts after hearing what the man said. _

_'Not that we can help it though, not that we wanted to be born this way, not that we can survive any other way, what have WE done to deserve this?!' I anguished._

_"But..but..we didn't want to be born this way.." The little vampire sniffed and began to cry. _

_"Awww, is she trying to cry to earn your pity? Don't fall for it. That's what they all say." Another hunter chimed in and grinned wildly as he proceeded to kick the little girl._

_"Now is some punishment time. Isn't that right little one? Bad little vampires deserve to be punished."_

_A female vampire, probably the mother of the child, went to run up in front of her daughter. "DON'T PUNISH HER. SPARE HER PLEASE. PUNISH ME. I'LL DO WHATEVER YOU WANT JUST DON'T BEAT HER!" The mother tearfully begged on her knees to the hunters._

_Looking away, we, the rest of the vampire prisoners knew that instead of her being punished, both mother and daughter alike, will be punished together._

_"Hey you, it's your turn hurry up and move along now." Snapping my head back to reality, I proceeded to walk to the darkness filled room. One of the guards dragged me along till I was in front of a throne._

_"Hmmm, not too bad. A rare one at that. Golden eyes, emerald hair, and light skin...he'll sell pretty well." said the fat person on the throne._

_"Hey, look at me." He said._

_I refused._

_"Look at me." he gritted through his teeth._

_The guard forced my head up and held a silver knife near me._

_"Feisty eyes huh..." he stated as he violated me with his disgusting stare. _

_I returned his stare with a loathsome wretched stare. Hate filled in my eyes._

_"I don't like how he looks at me, never mind about him selling. I'll keep him. Don't worry...you'll have good time with me." smirked the fat guy licking his lips._

_That's when I knew, my remorseful days filled of resisting to scream to keep my pride afloat and torture began._

_I was locked in a room with windows shining with sunlight and there was only one place in the room with no sunlight. I was weak and being in the sunlight would've made me weaker. They knew I had no choice, but to stay in that spot if I wanted to survive. _

_Then, when nightfall came. The fat guy, supposedly "king", would torture and rape me. He always had something silver nearby in case I didn't "behave". _

_After a few weeks of excruciating pain, I knew the full moon would be coming soon. I smirked at the thought. Although I'm weak as of now because of the lack of blood and thirst, the full moon will help me overcome those things for a little bit. But, that would be enough. I just need to kick down the door, go insane, and drink._

_Finally the full moon came, but guess what? The vampire prisoners underground the castle were given a little moonlight on accident. War began._

_The hunters were probably trying to keep the vampires under control. The guards were helping the fat pig of a king escape. So, that meant that no one was guarding my room because they were worried of the other vampires and their king. I grinned. _

_'Time to escape.' I thought. 'But not without creating some havoc first.' _

_I busted the door open with a kick. My guesses were correct. The hunters were trying to keep the vampires under control and the guards were helping the idiot king of a pig. _

_A few guards were running away from the castle. I decided to target them for some food first. _

_Next, I went into the dungeon underground. I pretended I was one of the hunters by disguising as one of them. With one of the keys the hunter had on him, I opened all the prison cells that contained vampires waiting to be released. They came running out of their cells and straight to the surface to feast upon the weakened hunters who were no match for them. _

_Using them as an distraction, I left the castle, but only took a few necessities to survive. I journeyed through the forest which lay behind the castle and set off for some familiar faces._

_Being violated and tainted by the pig king, my days ahead were filled with nightmares of what happened in that cursed sunlight filled room. For they will still haunt me even now. _

_In addition, the journey was not without hunters searching for me for money and vampires who thought they could use me for I was the only surviving descendant of the Nightwalker family. _

* * *

(Genichiro POV)

*Sighs* 'The boy won't tell us a single thing... What has pushed him so far that he can no longer trust anyone anymore?' I deeply thought as I walked towards the Ryoma's room.

I wanted to talk to him and maybe try to get to know him better.

'Why does a boy we barely know, push us so far to get to know about him, lust after him, help him, and thinking about him? Why does he make us drive ourselves crazy?' I wondered.

Now in the front of Ryoma's door. I knocked. "Hey, Ryoma. It's me Genichiro. Can I come in?" No answer. "Ryoma?" I knocked a few times. Getting impatient, I just opened the door.

I found him sleeping on the bed sweating. Worried, I put walked over to where he was and put my hand on his forehead.

My mind went blank for awhile, but then it changed to a snowy scene.

_"Ryoma look it's snowing."_

_"Kirei~Can we go play in the snow nii-san?"  
_

_The big unknown figure that held a little boy's hand chuckled, "Of course Ryoma."_

_They played in the snow for awhile, but were interrupted by shouts of, "__Everyone! The hunters are coming! The hunters are coming! They have silver weapons! Everyone hurry! Move! Move!"_

_"Ryoma go back to house. Okay? Stay in the cellar and lock it until you don't hear anymore shouting. " The bigger figure told the little boy._

_"What about you nii-san?" the boy asked._

_"Nii-san will come in soon with you don't worry Ryoma. Be a good boy and stay in." The man confirmed._

_"Okay nii-san." The little boy headed back towards the house cellar and locked it. For awhile, there was some shouting._

_The little boy decided that his brother was taking too long. So, he unlocked the cellar door and peeked through the front door._

_Outside lay a man covered in blood on the snow._

_"__Nii-san? Is that really you?" the boy cried. He ran up towards the blood covered figure._

_"RYOMA! NO GO BACK HURRY!" shouted the man._

_The boy backed away, but tripped on some of the snow._

_Someone shouted, "__THERE'S ANOTHER ONE!"_

_Somebody punched the boy in the stomach who slowly blacked out. _

_Before he did though, the older man whispered, "__Ryoma whatever you do. Survive. Live on for the family. Live for me. Be strong. Keep going..."_

Still struck in wonder of what just happened to me. I slowly figured out, that was Ryoma and maybe his older brother.

That was probably a few hundred years ago I decided. Because Ryoma said that he's way more older than 13, plus he's a vampire. Vampires are immortal right? Staring at Ryoma's angelic sleeping face, no one probably would've thought sometime ago he was a victim and witness of a vampire massacre. He was probably no more than a few years old, yet he had to see something so terrible.

'Then, that's why his eyes are so full of loneliness and pain. He knows about the true world and it's cruelties more than us. For, Keigo, Kunimitsu, Syusuke, and I haven't felt or known anything as terrible as he had. A lost loved one. ' I sadly thought.

With my hand still on Ryoma's head, I gently caressed his face and settled next to him on his bedside. He was probably having a really bad dream because his was face was tensed up and he was sweating.

"Don't worry Ryoma, we'll protect you." I firmly declared while absentmindedly stroking his hair.

I felt a slight shift in Ryoma. He slowly fluttered his eyes open.

"Hmm, Genichiro-san? Right?" He slowly said with a sleepy voice.

I nodded to Ryoma confirm to him that is my name.

"Hey Ryoma-san, have you had a bad dream recently?"

"Eh, nande**(1)**?" He asked wide-eyed. I stared at him. His eyes full of despair and it looked like he could cry any moment.

* * *

**I know I said I would probably have short chapters for awhile, but change of plan :D Practice for sports was cancelled for this week! Anyways minna, hope you had a good read!~ Next chapter might take till Friday or Sunday!**

**(1) Nande- why**


	5. Knowing is the Game

**Hi everyone! Eh, you probably wouldn't want to hear my excuses for not updating._. But I did have writer's block( writer's block right after 3rd chapter!? yes, I know. *cries*) so I was looking at other fanfics to gain inspiration! Oh and _NOTE TO EVERYONE _I am planning on making this fanfic longer than I thought before and I'm going to add more detail than I did before. Anyways have a good read and I appreciate constructive criticism/reviews! **

_Flashbacks/dreams_

Emphasis

**MORE EMPHASIS**

**AND MORE EMPHASIS**

'' talking

' thoughts

* * *

_"Don't worry Ryoma, we'll protect you." I firmly declared while absentmindedly stroking his hair._

_I felt a slight shift in Ryoma. He slowly fluttered his eyes open._

_"Hmm, Genichiro-san? Right?" He slowly said with a sleepy voice._

_I nodded to Ryoma confirm to him that is my name._

_"Hey Ryoma-san, have you had a bad dream recently?"_

_"Eh, nande?" He asked wide-eyed. I stared at him. His eyes full of despair and it looked like he could cry any moment._

* * *

(Genichiro POV)

Staring at him further, he shifted uncomfortably. 'He probably isn't used to people worrying about him.' Right now Ryoma seemed to be in a pretty vulnerable state. Unlike before, he was surrounded by an air of cockiness and arrogance.

"...I have...A few hundred years ago, when I was about 7, my older brother, Ryoga and I were playing out in the snow. It was the first snow I've ever seen. But then, the hunters came. The hunters are this organization of humans who hunt for vampires regardless if they did wrong or not. Anyways, the hunters came, Ryoga told me to go back into the house and lock the door. For awhile, I heard shouting outside, but then it stopped. I also wondered why my brother was taking so long. Like a child I was back then, I unlocked the doors and went to check on my brother who was laying on the snow close to death. The hunters knocked me out unconscious and then I..."' He sadly recalled.

"Then you what?..." I interrupted.

"Nothing." Ryoma-san coldly stated switching back to his lonely and secretive self.

"Anyways, I have to go somewhere. I'll be right back before dawn. Don't tell them I'm gone. Just say I'm sleeping and I want to be alone for awhile. Don't search for me. I'll be fine by myself. Oh, and leave this window unlocked." In a rush he said as he picked up a black thick coat.

"Ahh, okay."

"Oh, by the way full name is Echizen Ryoma. Call me Ryoma, not used to Japanese honorifics." He quickly stated.

With that said, the boy jumped out of the window and headed over the fence.

* * *

(Ryoma POV)

'Che, I almost revealed to him something I didn't want to tell. What caused me to do that? Anyways, I still have to stick to my identity from America, huh?' I pondered. I swiftly circled around the house from a certain distance away. I walked around and chanted an illusion to back off vampires, if a vampire was strong to sense it and break the illusion, I would be alarmed.

After doing that, I set off into the green forest behind the mansion fence.

Finally coming to an end of the forest, I ended up in a park. From there, I walked down the paved path leading to the sidewalk.

Next, I went straight to the train station. 'Thank God.' I sighed seeing I still had my wallet in my pocket. I pulled out my train pass and scanned it. I then went to the train platform which was about to leave in a minute.

I found a seat next to one of the train's sliding doors and sat down.

'Ahh, she probably hasn't moved at all since the last time I was here. I hope she's still there. How should I greet her? Eh, knowing her she'll welcome me with open arms, but I don't want to endanger her so I won't be staying there for long. Also, I need to do something about the place I'm staying at. It's not usually my business to interfere with human lives and stay with them. It's not before long that they'll search up vampires in the books or online and then find out how dangerous I really am. Then they'll probably try to figure out a way to get me out of the house or somehow call the hunters. Oh yeah, what happened to those hunters that were chasing me? I don't even remember what happened after that. I blacked out. The light brown haired guy, Syusuke I think? Said that he and the glasses guy found me injured or something...Oh well. Ah, it's my stop.' My thoughts came to a halt.

I got up from my seat and headed out of the train station. I stopped at every crosswalk now and continued heading towards her shop.

After crossing a few streets and blocks, I arrived at what looked like your standard everyday apartment. I pulled out a steel key and unlocked the door.

* * *

(Keigo POV)

'Monkey King, eh? That ungrateful brat...But...a vampire...Hmm, interesting. Ryoma, was it? I wonder what his last name is. We might find out more about the boy if we can get hold of his files.' I carefully thought. Sitting in my office at home for I still did not want to go back to my office at work.

"Keigo?" Genichiro asked as he came into my home office.

"Yes Genichiro? Ask Ore-sama anything as you please." Odd, Genichiro usually never came to my office because he found it stifling.

"Ryoma, the vampire boy, his full name is Echizen Ryoma. Just wanted to let you know. Also, his past is a painful subject..." He mentioned and then walked out of the office.

Knowing that's all Genichiro will say, I did what he probably wanted me to do, slowly taking in this new given information, acting on impulse I called Kabaji.

"Kabaji! Get Ore-sama every piece of information found on a boy named Echizen Ryoma and vampires!" I commanded.

"Usu." Kabaji replied on the other end of the phone.

* * *

(Ryoma POV)

"RYOMA!" A familiar voice exclaimed and hugged me.

"Nanako-nee!" Surprised by the sudden hug attack.

"Where have you been!? You know how worried I was!? Where were you for the last few years!? You know how worried I was!? Are you okay? Do you have any injuries? Where have been staying? Are they still after you? Are they still searching for you? Don't tell me you decided to sneak in there again!" Out of breath, Nanako-nee pulled away from hugging me and looked into my eyes for awhile.

"I knew it! You were there again!" She hugged me again.

'Damn, how does she do that just by looking at my eyes? Oh wait, she's Nanako-nee, of course she'd know.'

"Nanako-nee your hugs are too tight." I plainly stated.

"Okay okay. Sorry Ryoma-kun. Anyways, tell me. What's happened?" She released her hug from me again and firmly stared into my eyes determined to know some answers.

* * *

(Keigo POV)

Hearing a sound from my laptop that I got a new e-mail, I checked my inbox and saw I got new mail from Kabaji. The title of the e-mail read, _Echizen Ryoma and Vampires._

I smirked. Knowing that the Atobe influence in the world also follows Kabaji, there is no trouble in getting information. Clicking on the e-mail it said:

**_Echizen Ryoma_**

_Gender: M_

_Age:16_

_Birthday: Dec.24.1996_

_Blood Type: O_

_Hair: Black w/green tint_

_Eyes:Hazel_

_Height: 161 cm (5'2-5'3 feet)_

_Weight:53 kg (117 lbs)_

_Family: Meino Nanako (cousin/guardian)_

_Place Born: Los Angeles,CA _

_Education: Los Angeles Saint Youth Elementary School and England GATE Academy. Graduated from Ivy._

_3 years ago. _

_Family Background: Meino Nanako older female cousin/guardian of Echizen Ryoma both are of Japanese and American descent. Meino graduated also from MIT. Same schools as Echizen._

_Location: Unknown, last seen living in New York City._

'Hmmm, so at age 13 he graduated from Ivy. How does this not appear on the news? All of those schools are known as the best of the best...Meino Nanako...I should ask Kabaji to send me a report about her too...'

**_Vampires_**

_A creature that looks like humans_

_Has two-sub races: pure-blood and half-blood_

_Pure-bloods are a vampire race with only vampire blood, no tint of human in their veins_

_ Extremely more powerful than half-bloods_

_Can go with long periods without blood but will weaken __considerably_

_Can't eat human food_

_Is not allergic to garlic, sunlight, or crosses, myth_

_Only weakness is silver_

_Have more abilities_

_All come from a noble vampire clan or family_

_Clans/Families have specific roles in the Vampire World, and certain abilities/traits _

_Primary abilities are inherited throughout the family/clan, there can be more than one,secondary abilities are non family/clan abilities some a_

_**Known** Families are:_

_The Nightwalker Family_

_The Yukimura Clan_

_The Smith Family_

_The Meino Family_

_The Akutagawa Clan_

_The Momoshiro Clan_

_Half-bloods are less powerful that pure-bloods, but stronger than humans_

_Mixed with both human and vampire blood_

_lives on average 100-250 years_

_Cannot control urge for human blood once they have tasted it_

_Have heightened senses, not as close to pure-bloods_

_Has only 1-2 common vampire abilities_

_Is not allergic to silver, sunlight, crosses, or garlic_

_-Kabaji "Usu"_

'Yukimura, Jiro, and Momoshiro!?...Vampires are certainly closer than we think they are. Wait, Meino. Meino Nanako. Hmm, this is interesting that's the brat's cousin. But first, I should ask those _three_ about vampires and see their priceless reactions.'

I pick up my cell phone to text Syusuke, Kunimitsu, and Genichiro about what I found and what we were going to do.

After sending the text, thinking, I furiously tapped the end of my pen onto the wooden desk. Re-reading the e-mail a second time, I realized I can black mail the brat. 'The brat said he's older than we think he is...also, Gen said he's had a horrible past...Ore-sama thinks he is probably a pure-blood, but which family?'

* * *

(Ryoma POV)

Taking a deep breath, I sighed. I told Nanako-nee to lock the doors and any other entry ways into the store. I then cast an illusion to direct people away from the store so that other people can't hear what we're talking about.

Starting from the beginning, I told her how after I graduated from MIT I went to go investigate the hunter's headquarters under the disguise of another random human who wanted to be a hunter, but just for a moment I lost my guard and my illusion flickered. Someone noticed and sent the security after me. I told her that I lost them when I went to New York, but some traitor vampire told them where I was. After that, they chased me from New York, to England, to China, and then to Japan. Nanako looked up at me and then giggled when I told her about the 4 sweet blooded human guys and how I'm staying at their house for now since they might be in danger if I'm gone because of their scent. Looking at her strangely, I continued on and told her my plans on what to do with the hunters. 'I probably haven't talked this much since...No, there was never a since.' I quietly thought while I was out of breath telling the story.

"I was thinking since several of the most powerful pure-blooded families are in Japan and know one knows that I'm alive...We should gather everyone up and begin war on the hunters. Secretly of course, so that we don't cause disturbances to the humans. What do you think Nanako-nee?"

"Actually, for awhile I was thinking that too. Anyways, is Kevin with you?"

"No, after we graduated Ivy he said he had to do something important, so I thought he'd be with you."

In a place somewhere on Earth, a blonde boy sneezed. "Achoo! Hmm, is someone talking about me?" The blonde boy looked up at the sky.


End file.
